Red Sash
by Inspiration X Imagination
Summary: This is a Story told during the time of the Third Great Ninja War. Temari tells Shikamaru about how she got the Red Sash she always wears and what it means to her. The Story and the sash are Something that will connect the two during the war.
1. Chapter 1

The wind flew through the air knocking down enemies, and fellow Shinobi. Though the wind did not knock down Shikamaru Nara. For he knew this wind far better than anyone, he had felt its power in battle before…..but that was a long time ago.

That was how he knew she had arrived. He turned and there she was as always angry and horrifying. Filled with rage but never faltering in battle. Her arms tensed as she swung her enormous fan forward releasing and immense chakra filled wind. The wind pushed back enemies, opening a path for her comrades to advance. She stayed back waiting for the proper moment to release more wind to open another path for them. Her squad advanced closer, each step bringing her closer…

A large enemy force advanced, those white monsters coming after her squad. One of them grabbed a young Kunoichi from Temari's squad. Temari didn't hesitate.  
"WIND SCYTHE JUSTSU!" She yelled realizing one of her more fearsome jutsu,

The wind cut straight through the enemy, but it was to late the girl was dead. Temari swung her fan upward, the sky darkened as clouds gathered. Shikamaru recognized this justu. It was one of her wind releases, called the Great task of the Dragon. He had seen it only once when she and him where both younger and he had came to her rescue shortly after seeing it.

The clouds gathered, and this time instead of just one tornado, four huge ones came down. Taking out hundreds of enemies at a time, the tornados swirled about the battle field. Shikamaru watched for the moment the enemies where being sucked in by the tornados.

"Wow has that troublesome woman gotten stronger." He said.

He looked over at Temari, whose eyes watched her wind with impeccable focus. She made sure they only sucked up enemies. To be able to control such large powerful things like that she had to be using a lot of chakra. Her piercing blue eyes showed no sign of weakness though, they only showed commitment and utter strength.  
He began to walk towards her, though she didn't notice him because she was trying to control her chakra. Then it happened in the blink of an eye, an enemy ninja popped up from the ground grabbing her wrist. Her fan flew out of her hand, she was helpless.

Shikamaru didn't think, his body just reacted. He used is shadow sewing technique, one shadow pierced the heart of the enemy, while the other grabbed Temari. The shadows wrapped around Temari and like a rubber band snapped right back to Shikamaru. Her body collided with his, and he fell back. The two lay breathing heavily.  
"Hey you're ok now." He said.

Temari looked at him her vision began to blur. She gripped his shoulder hard, a sharp pain in her back began to form.

"S-Shikamaru…My back…." She said weakly. Then she passed out her body going limp on his.

"God Dammit." Said Shikamaru. He sat up to see a kunai impaled in her back.  
"Chouji! Get a fucking Medic!" Shouted Shikamaru. "Come on Temari, wake up. You troublesome woman don't you dare die now."

Chouji rushed over with Ino. Who got to work immediately, she pulled the kunai out of Temari's back and began healing.

"How did this happen?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru began talking about Temari's Justsu.

"Ino it was incredible, four tornados, four! But, the enemy must of seen her blind spot and grabbed her, and then when I used shadow sewing to save her the enemy must have stabbed her last second."

"I see well I've done all I can, but I'll take her to the medical HQ for now." Said Ino gently picking up Temari. Shikamaru helped Ino lift her.

"Shikamaru I got her. Relax, ill take good care of her." Said Ino reassuringly.  
"Alright be safe Ino." he said.

`The wind started to disperse, and the enemy slowly got a hold of themselves. The battle started all over again. Chouji and Shikamaru fought side by side. Thought there battle style wasn't complete without Ino.

"They never can give us a break can they?!" yelled Shikamaru while delaying seven enemies with Shadow Possession. The White Zetsu Army just kept coming.

"Shikamaru watch your pack, there are more. I also heard that more reanimations are being seen on different battle fields." yelled Chouji.

"It's never easy…" muttered Shikamaru.

The two kept on fighting of enemy. Shikamaru watched and analyzed the situation. One third of their divison was dead. Everyone else was struggling to stay alive. Right now it was a battle for survival…

Then all of a sudden Shikamaru got into communication with Ino.

_"Shikamaru it's Ino" she said with her mind justsu._

_"Ino the enemy keeps on coming, any advice from HQ?!"_

_"Well, I heard that Naruto is heading over to your battle field soon. But that doesn't mean get lazy! Got it!" she snapped._

_"Alright Ino quit lecturing me. You got anything else to say?"_

_"Oh well I was originally reporting on Temari. I figured you'd want to know. I left her in Sakura's care. She's going to be fine."_

Shikamaru could almost hear Ino's smile in her voice. She was so troublesome. But, at that moment he didn't care… Temari was going to be ok. He was almost happy… and that was his mistake.

His joy was his distraction, Which lead to his down fall. All of sudden he two enemies got him. One twisted his arm behind his back, and the other slashed a kunai across his chest. He heard his arm pop and he was down. He screamed and made deadly contact with the ground.

"SHIKAMARU!" screamed Chouji.

Rage built up from seeing him go down. He destroyed every enemy surrounding them. Then ran to Shikamaru's side.

"C-Chouji get a medic…." he grumbled.

Chouji was crying but looked around for a medic. There was none, Chouji had no choice. He picked up Shikamaru, and began running. Running aas fast as he could to the medic HQ.

Sakura and Ino who were at the medical HQ were healing people when Chouji arrived. It was a horrid sight. Chouji drenched in Shikamaru's blood, and his own tears. Ino began screaming and fell to her knees in horror.

"Chouji immediately take Shikamaru to my private healing quarters now.** GO.**" She ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last thing Shikamaru remembered before waking up in bed was Chouji carrying him and promising all would be well. Shikamaru woke up, and felt a sharp pain on his chest, but before he could even complain delicate hands placed on his chest healing him.

He looked up to see expert medic ninja, and friend Sakura Haruno She smiled warmly at him. He could feel her chakra flowing through his body, taking away the pain. He tried to hit up but she gave him "the look", that made him very aware he should back off.

"You took a rough beating out there." said Sakura.  
"Yeah I was stupid I didn't think. My emotions got to me."

Sakura sighed, "I know the feeling, don't let it get to you."

"But Sakura if I hadn't gotten hurt, I could still be out there! My comrades need me." he said standing.

As soon as he stood thought he felt a sharp pain in his chest again, his knees gave and he fell to the floor.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Sakura. She gently picked him up and sat him on the bed.

"God Dammnit." she growled. "What YOU need is rest. You are in a serious condition. Lay down and relax. I just put stitches in you. Don't move around too much!"

"Fine, Doctors Order I guess." he grumbled.

"Now Get in bed!" She yelled.

Shikamaru lay down. His bare chest was wrapped up, his arm in a sling and he was in bad shape, but he was alive. He owed it to Sakura to at least try and rest. Next to his bed on the table was Asuma's lighter. He picked it up, smiling it at it. He lay down and kept opening and closing it. He liked to look at the flames. The flames reminded him of memories. Every time it flickered he got a new one. The smell of the smoke always reminded him of Asuma.

When Sakura returned with his clothes, he was still staring at the flame. She smiled and put his clothes on the table.

"I'm going to heal you some more." She said.

Sakura stood behind Shikamaru. Her hands flowed chakra into him, he felt it healing his chest wound.

"So you haven't been able to part with it yet, huh?" asked Sakura.  
"You mean Asuma's lightet right?" asked Shikamaru gripping it in his hand.

"Yeah that."

"I know this is going to sound crazy but, after losing Asuma and Now my father…I feel like their will lives in it. Like holding this gives me strength."

"No I get it." said Sakura. "It holds there teachings."

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah their Will of Fire."

Shikamaru felt really tired all of a sudden, and old. He hadn't let the effects of the battle hit him till now.

"You are done with the treatment for today." said Sakura. "Here are your clothes."

"Thanks Sakura."

Ino popped her head in moments later.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"I'm good Ino." he replied.

Shikmaru picked up his navy blue shirt and put it on. Underneath it lied a long red sash. Shikamaru picked it up, it looked oddly familiar.

"Umm Sakura.. This isn't mine." he said.

"Oh crap! Must have got it mixed up. That's Temari's Sash. She was wearing it under her vest." said Sakura. "Ino would you mind bringing it to her."

But before Ino could reply Shikamaru spoke.

"I'll bring it to her Sakura. I haven't seen her yet." he said gripping the sash in his hand.  
"Alright well as the medic in charge of you, I recommend you take this cane for support." Said Sakura.

"Ugh fine. What a bother." said Shikamaru.

He placed the sash and the lighter in his pocket. He grabbed the cane with on hand, while his other arm dangled in the sling and began to walk.

When Shikamaru was out sight Ino turned to Sakura.

"Alright forehead what's the deal? You never mix anything up." said Ino "Did you stash the sash on purpose?"

Sakura grinned, "What I want to see how it plays out between these two! Come Ino don't you? You've seen the way they've gotten closer since we took the chunin exams!"

Ino giggled, "I guess you're right. I like the way you think, that was a smooth move on your part!"

Now Shikamaru was on his way over to the tent were Temari had been placed. He took a breath and entered the tent. Many Medics were running around and what not, making sure the ninja were all ok.

It took Shikamaru a second to realize were Temari was because she looked so different. She lay still on the bed, her short blonde hair fanned around her pillow. The only sign of her looking alive was her chests gentle rise and fall. She looked vulnerable, and peaceful nothing like the Temari he new.

The bed next to her was empty so he sat and watched her sleep, until she would wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru sat in wait. He didn't mind, he liked watching over her. Like he had something to protect. Suddenly Temari began to stir. She yawned and opened her eyes. Her eyes big and blue, turned and saw Shikamaru. The shock registered on her face immediately.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah its me." he smiled.

"Did you come here to see me?"

"Well yes and no."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Shikamaru lifted his shirt to show her the bandages. Temari's face paled but showed no sign of emotion.

"Was that because of me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about how it happened. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but, my back hurts I can't have a lot of movement."

"Hey me either! Wanna go for a walk?" he laughed.

"Shikamaru Nara is breaking the rules?! Gasp! And you want me to join?" teased Temari. "How on earth could I refuse."

Shikamaru smiled and Helped her stand. Shikamaru leaned on his cane with his good arm.

"Is that a cane?" asked Temari.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I knew you had the mentality of an old man but this?" she laughed.

"Oh you are SO troublesome."

The two laughed, and snuck out the back of the tent. They walked to the edge of the grounds, where there was a pig boulder and a little bit further a stream. They sat together on the rock, it was dark but the stars illuminated the sky.

"So you got hurt in battle?" said Temari.

"Yeah it sucks." He sighed.

"I never thought someone as smart as you would get hurt. You must be losing it."

"Well pardon me. I never thought the world cruelest Kunoichi could get attacked either." He replied. "But, I'm not here to argue I have to give you something."

"What?" She asked.  
Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the red sash.

"Here, Sakura got it mixed up with my clothes. I wanted to return it." he said. "I recognized it because you wear it all the time."

Temari's eyes widened, and for a second showed the biggest amount of emotion Shikamaru had ever seen from her.

"My Sash!" she exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost it on the battle field."

She snatched it from his hands and clutched it to her chest.

"Must be important to you." he said.

Temari got defensive fast, "What. No it's not. It's just very rare."

"Temari, that's such a lie. You had such a relived expression on when you saw it."  
"No I didn't"

"Temari, that's such a lie! Yes you did, plus you wear it all the time."

Temari looked away for a second, her eyes grew sad.

"It was my mother's.." she whispered. "She gave it to me before she died."

Temari began explaining what life was like before Gaara was born. Life with her mother. Her mom had worn the sash all the time and Temari had always admired it. When her mother became pregnant with Garra her mom passed it on to her.

"It was the last thing she gave to me. Then she died, and the family fell apart. Father became corrupted, and we pushed away Gaara. It was the last memory I have of us being happy." She said refusing to look Shikamaru in the eye. "After father was killed, I tried to take hold of the family, I was constantly trying to take care of my brothers. Over time now we've grown closer but now everything is on edge. We are in war, and I haven't heard from them, I could lose them at any second. This sash is the last thing connecting me to my family…."

They sat quit for a bit, then Shikamaru placed his hand on hers.

"Let it out. All the sadness, fear, and anger that's building up inside of you." he said, using the exact words his father once told him.

Temari looked stunned for a second. "I can't Sand Ninja receive emotional training, we aren't supposed to cry, that's what makes us stronger that everyone. We don't cry."

"Temari you've been strong for years… Let it out… And I'll pick up the pieces." he said.

Temari stared at him, then silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She fell into his chest and sobbed. He wrapped his one good arm around her. When she was done crying, she looked at him.

"Thank you. I'm just scared without Gaara and Kankuro I have no one." she said.

"You have me." said Shikamaru.  
Her cheeks turned a little pink at this.

"You have me." he said again "I know how you feel, I lost my teacher and my Father. But, I have friends who care for me. Who helped me. I won't let you be alone. I'll care for you."

Shikamaru pulled out his lighter, "This was my teachers." he said flicking on the flame. "This flame holds his Will of Fire and mine. Now Im giving it to you. I'm giving you my Will of Fire."

"But, why?" she asked.

"Because, I've never met someone more head strong, brave, and amazing as you. It only feels right entrusting it to you."

Temari let that sink in and then spoke. "Well I'm giving you something too."

She took a breath stared at her long red sash. She then tore a small section of it off. She tied the small the section to Shikamaru's arm.

"Temari! But that was your mother's!" he gasped.

"You have been by my side since we fought in the chunnin exams and I want to fight by you in this war. You have a piece of my sash, this Will connect us. No matter how far apart we are, we will be fighting side by side. Got it."

"Yeah I got it Temari, Thank you."

"Now Let's go back to the tents the nurses are probably going crazy looking for us." Said Temari

The two walked back towards the tents. They said their goodbyes, and began walking back to their separate tents, when Temari turned back around.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled.

He turned back around to face her. "Yeah?"

"I forgot one more thing."

She ran over to him, and kissed him. He pulled her up and kissed her back. Years of tension between the two released. Shikamaru had met his match in everyway now. They had waited for this moment forever, both of them good feel it. The movement of their lips said it all. One of the male medics whistled at them. Near by in a tent Sakura and Ino where watching, both silently cheering.

When the two finally parted Shikamaru smiled, "I'm glad you remembered that."

"Me too" She smiled. "See you on the Battle field Smart -Ass."

The two returned to their tents full of joy. Temari was released back into battle two days before Shikamaru. But it didn't matter, because the red sash of fate, and their Will of Fire connected them.

And when the war was over… He would find her.


End file.
